


Best Mood Possible:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best/Good Mood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Organized/Organizing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is in the best mood possible, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Best Mood Possible:

*Summary: Steve is in the best mood possible, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was in such a good mood, but running around with his head cut off, but he was doing it excitingly. They were done for the day at HQ, The Others were watching him doing this. Danielle “Danni” Williams, His Lover, & Partner spoke up, as they saw the former seal stop for a second.

 

“Babe, What has you so revved up, & in a good mood ?”, She asked, as she went over to him, The Others joined them, They were curious too. Also, They want to help in anyway that they can, so things will go smoother.

 

“Mary & Joan are moving back to the islands, They are gonna be staying with us, til she finds a permanent home, I hope you don’t mind”, He looks over at his lover for confirmation. “Of course not, They are ohana”, which made Steve smile.

 

“We will help you even, so the move is easy”, Captain Lou Grover said, & the big man looked over at Officer Tani Rey, Officer Adam Noshimuri, & Officer Junior Reigns. He said, “Right, Guys ?”, & they nodded in response.

 

“You can definitely count on me, Boss ?”, Tani replied without hesitation, as she kissed him on the cheek, “Us too”, The Two Men said in unison with a smile, Which Steve returned automatically.

 

“See, Baby, We will do this together”, Danni said, as she kissed him. He nodded, & thanked the others. “But, First, Let’s go to dinner, My Treat”, They left HQ, & headed for their favorite restaurant.

 

The End.Team


End file.
